Beneath the Hood
Fuyunyan That's great! Looks like Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has got that world repaired. Whisper: It's happened just like we thought! Almost line's shown in up in my Yo-Kai Pad "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone." Jibanyan: Oh boy. Komasan: Hmm, that must be the door's still locked. Fuyunyan: "Undo the Hurt to unbar the way." I think there are other worlds in the Yo-Kai Pad that are still gonna need our helps. Whisper I wonder how they are doing. Fuyunyan, do you think he's opened up a path to another world? The monitor show a them and the Black Coated man Whisper: (Gasp) Look at that! It's him! At the Monitor Damemon: We have you now! Okay! Are you the one who has been causing the Glitches? Opposummon: This world has been connected. Memory and reality now stand tied. It's time for you to learn the Truth. He went to the Portal Shoutmon: Hey, hold on! Fuyunyan: (Voice) Digimon! You better go after him! I think he know something. Shoutmon: Sure! We're on it! They went to the Portal Back at the Adventure Bay Whisper: How can we know who it was? Jibanyan: Maybe he's from the Organization 15 Digimon, nyan? USApyon: But we Defeated, already, Dani. Fuyunyan: Don't worry, They'll will catch him. Then we'll know who it was? They heard a noise coming from the Elevator Chase: Who's that? Whisper: Do you think it was Ryder, Keita or Inaho? But it was Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon Fuyunyan: What the!? You're here!? Shoutmon: That voice... Fuyunyan? Is that you? Gumdramon: We were just... following that guy, and.. Then the Monitor is Showing Something Whisper Fuyunyan! Look at the Monitor! It show a Monitor of them, Then three Black Coated Person has appeared from the Data All: (Gasp) And the Data has changed the three Black Coated Person and it was Dracmon, Opposummon and Psychemon All: Dracmon, Psychemon, Opposummon? Dracmon: Actually, no. Much like Gumdramon and his friends there, we're just zeroes and ones that look like someone you know? They look confused Psychemon: Memories used to fill Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad but when they were pulled apart and then stitched back together, Bugs appeared. It was these bugs that kept the book from being completely restored. Of all the possible vessel to protect the data, we were chosen from the journal's pages. The full set of memories was transferred inside of us to shield them from corruption. They still look confused Opposummon: So, for that... what we really was is Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad-. Whisper: You're my Yo-Kai Pad? Dracmon: Yes. He press the Button and the Monitor show the Entry Psychemon: Our friend from another Datascape, took the liberty of importing all of you to help solve the mystery of this entru. Jibanyan: "Important" what does that mean, nyan? Psychemon: You all don't know anything? They nodded Psychemon: I'll tell you why. Minutes later All: (Gasp) Fuyunyan: Datascape? We're inside the Yo-Kai Pad? Psychemon: Of course. He type the Keyboardord and then Ryder: (Voice) Paw Patrol! Fuyunyan! Keita: (Voice) If you can hear us! Please, say the word! Fuyunyan: Ryder, Keita? At the Real World Fuyunyan: (Voice) Ryder, Keita? Inaho: We finally found them! Ryder: The room was empty when we can back, and we were searching the dste for you ever since. At the Monitor Whisper: But if Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon was here with us. And Inaho, Ryder and Keita were looking for us outside, then that means... Fuyunyan It means we are in the Datascape, just like Psychemon said. Psychemon, Dracmon, Opposummon, is there anyway for us to go back to the real world? Then the Alarm has showed up Inaho: (Gasp) Oh No! Ryder: Someone's trying to break into the date from the outside! Psychemon: Oh no! A hacker! He's is typing the Keyboard quickly Psychemon: If that's true, that means, you can't get out of here. Keita: You have to leave befor- Then they didn't Heard them anymore Fuyunyan: Ryder? Inaho? Keita? Dracmon: Oh no. The link to the real world has been cut now. Jibanyan: This is not good. But what about a good news? Opposummon: If we can repair that link, a new pathway should open. All: (Cheered) Psychemon: But for that, if these bugs weren't around. All: (Sigh) Shoutmon: I don't know what happen, but... you're saying you can't get back home? Don't worry. Then Me, Gumdramon and Damemon go smash those bugs for you. Chase: You can!? Whisper: That's great! Marshall: Wow, you are amazing! Shoutmon: Of course, that what Friends are for. Okay, we'll be back soon. They left the Lookout Category:Cutscenes